User talk:Lordranged7/Archive7
Congrats! gєƒєℓιcιтєєя∂! мααк єя ησg єєη ℓєυкє ∂αg ναη! Iᴷᴵᴿᴵᴺᴼ ᴿᴬᴺᴹᴬᴿᵁI La Flamme 18:08, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Im sorry for being late but.. HAPPY BIRTHDAY LORDRANGED7 !! MaximumFire 18:53, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday To Lord! She Is Very Short! She Looks Like A Monkey, Happy Birthday To Lord! Just Kidding Ofcourse! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ÄND HAVE A GREAT DAY! Samalion (talk) 20:23, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Halloween Hey!!! How about featuring Occult for Halloween? XD Isn't that just create about this team? XD [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 22:51, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Ahha.. Yeah! It's not really an important team... but seems to me that it's the only team with ghosts and monsters so I chose the team for featuring... Genda accepted it but only for Halloween week! 29 Oct - 4 Nov [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']]09:47, October 16, 2012 (UTC)... I'll try to change the color too [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 09:47, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry Lord I fall in asleep yesterday ><|| I'm really really really sooooooooorry [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 6:17 AM, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy birthday! (sorry if i'm late), how old are you now? Garchopex (talk) 04:16, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Request Could you please delete the page, Dribble Plus 10 so that I can recreate it? Since Vanuatu 22 added the Keshin skill wrong, I tried to redo it but messed it up. Thanks, Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 21:57, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, I renamed it to Dribble Force 10, and then I realized that he put it on the original Dribble Plus 10 (With the character names), so I tried to switch it back and try to create another Dribble Plus 10 page, and it didn't work. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 22:05, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Whenever I type in Dribble Plus 10, it redirects me to Dribble Force 10, so I'm not sure if I can give you a link. If you want, you can delete both and I can recreate both, I copied the info from the Dribble Plus 10 page in case this happened. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 22:13, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Keshin Template I was editing the page Seinaru Tsurugi, and since Sei Kishi Arthur is the only Keshin that can activate the skill, I went to Sei Kishi Arthur's page. While I was looking at the template (Keshin template), I noticed that there was a part of it titled "evolution." That isn't really necessary, as the only Keshin that really evolves is Majin Pegasus, and creating the box for just one keshin isn't necessary. So I was thinking that it maybe could be changed from "evolution" to "type" (Such as FW, MF, DF, GK Keshin). What do you think? Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 01:34, October 17, 2012 (UTC) HQ Srsly Lord, where did u get such HQ pics from.? I was watchin it live to but it was no where near in such good quality o_o Taha1921 10:52, October 17, 2012 (UTC) X__X Taha1921 10:59, October 17, 2012 (UTC)